Nuit macabre
by Babel121
Summary: Brusquement, Ryuusuke ouvrit les yeux. Et souhaita ne jamais les avoir ouverts cette nuit là.


**Titre** : Nuit macabre  
**Couple/Personnages + Fandom** : RyuusukeTaira / BECK  
**Genre** : J'ai trop regardé de films d'horreur...  
**Rating** : Le plus haut pour violence gratuite...

**Disclaimer** : Même s'ils ont un jour voulut m'appartenir,après ça, je croisbien que c'est foutu pour la vie...

**NUIT MACABRE**

Brusquement, Ryuusuke ouvrit les yeux.  
Désorienté, la respiration haletante, il mit un moment avant d'arriver à se souvenir d'où il se trouvait.  
Un coup d'œil aux alentours lui rappela l'appartement où ils venaient d'emménager la veille.  
Il était allongé dans le grand lit deux places qu'il partageait avec Taira. Rassuré, il se tourna sur le coté, bien décidé à se bouiner contre son coussin vivant personnel, mais fut surpris d'y trouver la place vide, et surtout, le plus inquiétant, froide.  
Fronçant les sourcils, il se releva légèrement pour regarder le réveil. 03:00. Qu'est-ce que Yoshiyuki pouvait bien faire debout à cette heure là, assez longtemps pour que sa place dans le lit refroidisse comme s'il n'y avait jamais dormi ? Peut-être était-il malade et n'avait pas voulu le réveiller pour ne pas l'inquiéter…

L'angoisse s'empara de lui et il décida de partir à sa recherche, leur appartement n'étant pas si grand que ça, il ne devait pas être très loin.  
Il repoussa les couvertures et enfila un caleçon avant de s'avancer vers la porte de la chambre. A peine eut-il posé la main sur la poignée qu'il entendit un bruit métallique venant de la cuisine. Intrigué, il décida d'aller voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir, ayant remarqué quelque chose de bizarre. Dans la lumière lunaire venant de la fenêtre de la pièce, il distinguait une casserole au beau milieu de l'entrée de celle-ci. Un peu inquiet mais surtout intrigué, il s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir regarder à travers l'encadrement de la porte.

Il fut surpris d'y découvrir un monticule de casseroles et autres poêles, entassés sur la table au milieu de la salle. Il essayait de comprendre le pourquoi du comment quelque chose, venant du coin le plus sombre de la pièce, roula jusqu'à ses pieds. Il le ramassa et l'examina pour y découvrir une baguette pour jouer de la batterie.  
Effrayé au plus haut point mais malgré tout curieux, il chercha frénétiquement de sa main gauche l'interrupteur pour éclairer toutes les zones d'ombre de cette cuisine.  
Après de nombreux tâtonnements, il le trouva et illumina la pièce. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur l'endroit d'où venait la baguette et son corps eut un mouvement instinctif de recul devant ce qu'il y vit. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux alors qu'il observait le corps pendu de Saku.  
Un de leur tablier avait été bizarrement enroulé autour de son cou et accroché à l'étagère où pendaient habituellement leurs casseroles. Le jeune homme avait dû se débattre car le tissu serrant sa gorge était maculé de traces de sang séché et ses doigts saignaient encore par ses ongles arrachés. Dans sa main droite, il tenait encore fortement la sœur jumelle de la baguette que Ryuusuke avait ramassée.

Le brun lâcha précipitamment le bout de bois quand il remarqua cela et recula lentement, comme s'il ne se trouvait pas devant un cadavre mais plutôt une bête féroce prête à lui sauter dessus.  
Ses pas étaient hésitants, presque tremblants. Ses yeux fixés sur le corps mort, il ne fit pas attention à l'endroit où se posaient ses pieds et il trébucha sur l'un des instruments de cuisine qui traînaient sur le sol carrelé.  
Il tomba, emporté par son élan, et se retrouva assis par terre. Il reprit alors son repli stratégique hors de la cuisine en rampant maladroitement, son regard refusant de quitter le cadavre pendu de son ami, la peur incontrôlable que celui-ci se réveille et lui saute dessus lui étreignant les entrailles.

Une fois hors de la cuisine, il se précipita vers le salon où se trouvait le téléphone, avec la ferme intention d'appeler les flics. L'appartement étant entièrement dans le noir, il se repéra aux voyants lumineux du poste téléphonique pour le retrouver. Il se jeta littéralement dessus et décrocha le combiné, prêt à tapoter le duo de chiffres de police secours. L'absence de tonalité à son oreille lui apprit que quelque chose n'allait décidément pas. Il alluma la petite lampe posée près du téléphone qui lui permit de voir que le fil le raccordant à la prise avait été sectionné.  
Son esprit refusait de fonctionner et pataugeait dans une semoule compacte, il ne voulait pas comprendre ce que tout ceci pouvait impliquer.  
Il en sortit brusquement quand un bruit fracassant provenant du réduit se fit entendre. Comme si quelqu'un s'était jeté contre la cloison. Paralysé de peur, il n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement quand il entendit un gémissement venir de là.  
Beck.  
Rassuré par la présence de son chien, Ryuusuke alla ouvrir la porte en grand. Le chien Frankenstein se jeta sur lui pour lui faire la fête, semblant réellement heureux de le retrouver.  
Le brun le flatta gentiment mais stoppa net son geste quand ses doigts sentirent quelque chose d'humide sur la fourrure du canidé. Quelque chose de gluant… Et sombre… Et encore chaud.

Il retourna rapidement vers la petite lampe pour vérifier mais oui, c'était bien du sang qui maculait son chien et maintenant sa main.  
Son regard se reporta immédiatement vers la porte grande ouverte qui semblait dégager une noirceur malsaine.  
Sa conscience lui hurla de ne pas s'approcher, que ce qu'il y verrait ne lui plairait assurément pas, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus et il avançait inexorablement, comme attiré par un funeste trou noir.  
Une fois arrivé sur le seuil, il plongea sa main dans les ténèbres à la recherche de l'interrupteur.  
Il retira ses doigts à toute vitesse quand ils atteignirent le mur, comme brûlé : celui-ci était aussi couvert de sang. Il déglutit fortement avant de replacer sa main à l'intérieur et de fouiller le mur, malgré le sang, jusqu'à trouver le bouton de la lumière.

La forte luminosité subite le fit plisser des yeux et il ne vit d'abord qu'un nuage rouge sang flou. Puis les détails lui vinrent dans toute leur horreur. Les murs étaient presque entièrement recouverts du liquide sanguin, seules quelques taches grises résistaient encore tant bien que mal à cet assaut visqueux. Mais ceci n'était rien face à ce qui se trouvait au fond du cagibi, la source de tout ce sang.  
Un porte manteau qui leur servait à accrocher des sacs plastiques avait été tordue de façon à obtenir une pique qui avait été fichée dans le dos de Chiba, en plein cœur, la pointe ressortant gouttant encore du sang de son ami. Une nausée foudroyante s'empara de lui quand il remarqua les multiples blessures qui lacéraient aussi le corps du chanteur. Il ressortit immédiatement de cette antichambre de l'enfer avant de rendre un déjeuner inexistant dans son estomac. Refermant la porte du placard à clef derrière lui, il s'éloigna d'elle jusqu'à atteindre le milieu du salon baigné d'un ballet immobile d'ombres effrayantes crées par la petite lampe toujours allumée près du téléphone. Ne supportant plus cette vision quasi hypnotique de néant, il ferma fortement les yeux, comme semblant espérer que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et qu'une fois les yeux rouverts, tout serait parfaitement normal. Mais voilà, tout cela n'était que mensonge, il avait bien deux cadavres dans son appartement, deux de ses meilleurs amis morts dans d'atroces situations. Et Taira qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé. Il voulut s'accorder encore quelques secondes de répit dans l'horreur quand il entendit un bruit assez faible mais constant. Un bruit de… Il n'arrivait pas trop à définir ce que c'était. Cela lui était familier mais il ne remettait plus la main dessus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il eut le déclic et ouvrit les yeux en grand sous le choc de la révélation.  
Mastication. C'était le bruit de quelque chose mâchant autre chose. Comme un chien son os. Beck ! Il n'avait pas revu le Frankenschien depuis sa sortie du cagibi maudit, où était-il passé !

Sachant pertinemment que la seule chose sensée qu'il aurait pu faire à présent était de quitter cet appartement et de ne pas y remettre les pieds si ce n'est encerclé par une douzaines de policiers armés jusqu'aux dents, il s'engagea quand même vers la source du bruit. Cela le mena au dernier couloir de leur appartement, celui conduisant à la salle de bain et une autre pièce. Il l'illumina pour apercevoir, là, au beau milieu du couloir, Beck en train de mâchonner consciencieusement un morceau de viande sanguinolente. Ryuusuke frissonna à cette vue, mais un instinct masochiste qu'il ne se connaissait pas encore, lui dicta de s'approcher encore plus, pour identifier ce que son chien mangeait. Il s'avança lentement, pas à pas, craignant autant que voulant savoir ce qu'il allait trouver dans la gueule de Beck.  
Arrivé à portée de l'animal, il se pencha et tendit la main. Le chien le regarda d'abord de cette façon si particulière qu'on les animaux quand on a l'impression qu'ils essayent de comprendre ce que ces grands animaux marchant sur deux pattes peuvent bien faire, avant de lâcher ce qu'il tenait en gueule pour lancer un bref jappement. Le bout de chair tomba au sol avec un bruit mat, légèrement étouffé par la moquette. Ryuusuke l'attrapa avant que le chien suturé ne le reprenne et se releva pour mieux l'observer. Il le relâcha immédiatement quand son cerveau comprit enfin ce que c'était. Une main. Son chien était en train de mâchouiller une main humaine ! Ladite bestiole avait en effet récupéré son bien et mastiquait joyeusement.  
L'esprit du guitariste repassa en mode 'blanc total' quand il remarqua en plus la traînée de sang qui partait de son chien pour aller vers la salle de bain. Il suivit donc le chemin sanglant tel un zombi ayant flairé une source de nourriture fraîche, le pas chancelant, les bras limite ballants, sa pensée ne lui répondant que 'je suis absente pour le moment, ne laissez pas de message, je ne répondrais pas' quand il essayait de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à continuer de fouiller cet appartement macabre.  
Ce ne fut donc presque sans surprise qu'il découvrit dans la baignoire un corps entièrement découpé, baignant dans son propre sang, une jambe privée de son pied pendant misérablement hors du réservoir. Il s'avança quand même avec appréhension jusqu'au bord de la baignoire et y jeta un coup d'œil. La nausée le reprit quand il se rendit compte que la tête flottant paisiblement sur cette mini mare de sang portait le visage de Koyuki. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il ressortit de la salle d'eau en titubant et prit appui sur le mur d'en face pour reprendre une respiration moins saccadée. Ses battements de cœur se calmaient doucement quand quelques notes de musique parvinrent à ses oreilles. Se redressant brusquement, il en chercha l'origine pour trouver qu'elles provenaient de la dernière pièce de l'appartement, la salle au bout du couloir. Ils y avaient installée une pièce totalement insonorisée où ils pouvaient s'entraîner à jouer quand ils le souhaitaient, sans déranger les voisins.  
Une basse y égrenait les notes de leur dernier morceau. Et il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de cela. Taira.  
Il ne chercha pas longtemps à comprendre ce que Yoshiyuki pouvait bien faire en pleine nuit dans cette salle alors que leur appartement était rempli de cadavres en tout genre, tout ce qu'il l'importait était le fait que celui-ci était en assez bonne santé pour jouer de la basse et ne pouvait donc qu'être en vie.  
Il se précipita vers celle-ci mais stoppa net quand il vit par la porte grande ouverte que l'intérieur de la pièce était plongé dans le noir. Il continua à petits pas, inquiet mais néanmoins toujours attiré par la musique.  
Une fois sur le seuil, il chercha l'interrupteur et l'enclencha mais cela ne donna rien. Il réessaya plusieurs fois mais toujours sans aucun succès. La musique s'arrêta brusquement. Celui qui jouait avait dû finir par remarquer sa présence.

« - Taira ? » Bredouilla Ryuusuke, vraiment peu rassuré.

Pas de réponse.

« - Taira ? Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.  
- Ryuusuke… Lui répondit une voix venant du centre de la pièce.  
- Taira ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! Et tu sais que… Que… »

Il n'arriva pas à continuer, à parler des corps de leurs amis.

« - Je sais…  
- Mais alors, il faut appeler les flics, et…  
- Ca ne servirait à rien… Le coupa-t-il.  
- Quoi ! Mais… »

La voix le coupa à nouveau, mais elle semblait beaucoup plus proche à présent.

« - Ca ne servirait strictement à rien Ryuusuke, et tu sais pourquoi ?  
- Non… Répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.  
- Parce que tu vas bientôt les rejoindre… »

La silhouette de Taira apparut finalement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il portait un survêtement large ainsi qu'un sweat dont la capuche dissimulait complètement ses traits dans l'ombre. L'ensemble complet de ses vêtements était éclaboussé de sang séché. Il se rapprocha lentement de Ryuusuke.

« - Alors, c'est toi qui… »

Yoshiyuki ne répondit rien et se contenta d'avancer encore et encore jusqu'à se trouver à quelques millimètres de son amant que la stupeur semblait avoir paralysé.

« - Tu vas bientôt nous rejoindre oui, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Car après tout, c'est bien toi qui nous a tué, n'est-ce pas ? »

Taira lui fit alors face et Ryuusuke sombra finalement dans l'inconscience quand les mâchoires glacées du crâne de son amant se posèrent sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Brusquement, Ryuusuke ouvrit les yeux.  
Désorienté, la respiration haletante, il mit un moment avant d'arriver à se souvenir d'où il se trouvait.  
Il se redressa subitement quand tout ce qui s'était passé lui revint et scruta du regard ce qui l'entourait. Tout était calme.  
Un coup d'œil à sa gauche le rassura quant à la présence de Taira à ses cotés. Tout avait donc été un rêve ?  
Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. 

« - Ryuusuke ? Lui parvint la voix ensommeillée de Yoshiyuki. Ca ne va pas ?  
- Nan, c'est rien, juste un mauvais rêve, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit-il en se massant les yeux.  
- Tu es sûr ? »

La voix de son amant était inquiète. Il le sentit bouger à ses cotés et poser une main sur son bras.  
Il allait pour le rassurer quand il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Loin d'être douce et chaude, la main de Taira était dure et glaciale. Telle celle d'un cadavre.  
Il ouvrit un œil pour regarder celle-ci. Squelettique.  
Il hurla comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait de sa vie.

**FIN**

… Nulle.  
Remplie de cliché et mal écrite… Grunt...


End file.
